Hello Jackie
by sk.ppy
Summary: Brittany investigates Santana's new friend. But the observations send Brittany into Berserker mode. Brittana


**Title: Hello Jackie****  
****Pairing: Brittany/Santana****  
****Rating: T language****  
****Summary: Brittany investigates Santana's new friend. But the observations send Brittany into Berserker mode. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to any of the characters. **

**Spoilers: Episodes up to 2x16****  
****AN: Half of this is kinda a recap of what has happened, but trust me it gets better once Brittany stalks Santana and her 'girl' friend.**

* * *

The last few weeks have been weird for me. There's been definite ups, but also soul shattering lows. And stuff that falls in between. Normally I'm confused. So I don't even know the word that could possibly describe what I am now.

Let me recap for you. Everything's going good, and then bam! A stork is building a nest to bring me a baby. Artie finds out somehow and he was really upset with me. But then Mr. Shue and Ms. Holiday tell me that isn't how you get a baby. So then I had to deal with my mental anguish of losing a baby. That really only lasted for a few hours though, so I guess that wasn't such a big deal.

Then all of the talk about sexual relationships got me thinking about all of mine. Like what my roles where in them, you know? With Artie, I liked him so I was his girlfriend. That was simple. But when I tried to write out my relationship with Santana I just ended up hitting my head against the wall.

We did almost everything that Artie and I did. I loved her just as much, if not more than Artie. But Santana keeps telling me that sex isn't dating and that it's different for us because we're both girls. But I don't see much of a difference. We like each other, just like girls and boys are supposed to like each other; so what's the big deal?

With Santana I'm her best friend, and she's mine, but I'm also more than that. I just didn't know exactly what 'that' was. So I asked her,and she tried to drop it like she usually did. This time, however, I needed to know the answer. I was surprised when she agreed to talk to Ms. Holiday about it.

Talking with Ms. Holiday didn't accomplish that much, but it did get Santana to sing to me. The song was a little ambiguous, but I knew what she meant by it. She defiantly had strong feelings for me. I was really happy, and I hoped that she would admit it to me without the help of a song. But then, Rachel said something that I assumed was a gay slur and Santana did a total 360. At that moment I just assumed that she'd never come out and say that she loved me. She's way too worried about everyone else around her.

And it just keeps getting better. The next day she confronts me at my locker. Honestly I was in shock that she would admit her feelings for me. I never thought she would completely bare her soul to me and tell me how much she loves me. And more, she wanted to be with me. She knew how I felt about her, but I couldn't just break up with Artie. What kind of person would that make me?

That really upset her. Like, a shit ton. I could see the anger and hurt in her eyes, and I guess I'm lucky that all she did was walk away from me.

But I think that hurt the most.

After that she avoided me for the rest of the day. Artie had asked me why I was upset, but I couldn't tell him the reason. I didn't think he would like that very much. I figured that Santana would calm down soon enough.

The rest of the week she ignored me. She wouldn't answer her phone, or texts. She never said a word to me in the classes we shared. She wouldn't even sit next to me in Glee.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I missed my friend. Without her I felt lost in the commotion of the world. I tried to substitute her companionship with Artie, but it wasn't the same.

So I cornered her at the lockers, asking her why she didn't want to hang out with me anymore. Santana made it very clear that she was mad at me for staying with Artie; but she was still dating Sam. When I asked her why she was dating Sam when she loves me, she didn't say anything. I didn't get to probe her any further because coach Sylvester was bullying us, resulting in both of us being covered in dirt. I offered that we go and clean off the dirt together; however, Santana ignored me and went to do it by herself.

The dirt on my clothes and face was what I felt like on the inside.

The next few days we prepared for regionals. It provided me an escape from my mental torment of the girl I love slowly ignoring me.

When we won, I was so happy. The high I felt from winning the competition lasted for a few days. I was so out of touch with my problems I didn't even realize that Santana had broke up with Sam. I heard from Lauren that Santana had broke it off with the guy.

This was usually something that Santana would come and talk to me about. Not that she would be emotional about breaking up with someone, just the fact that she was going too or did.

Needless to say I was feeling down again. Clearly things had changed between us. And not in the way I would have liked them to change.

I can not understand why she has to act so childish, especially towards me. I'm supposed to be her best friend. I love her and she loves me. This isn't how it's supposed to be.

I would have thought that she would be trying all sorts of schemes to break me and Artie up. But she's not. She's ignoring me. And I think that's worst than her trying to destroy my relationship.

Could she not understand that I want to be with her just as much? But I can't drop Artie, it would hurt him. I care about him. Though I guess that wasn't enough for her, to simply wait for me. Santana was always impatient.

So I'm sitting here in the study period, in which a few weeks ago I would be spending it with Santana; but now I'm trying to pretend to read a book while I watch her. The past few days I have been pining for her company, but there has been a recent occurrence that has morphed my desperate glances into full on spying.

She had moved from her usual seat next to me weeks ago, to the front rows after I denied her. She had been sitting alone for the entire time up until two days ago. Now she has a friend. A good friend.

They sit all hour talking, laughing, and more angering than surprising to me, touching. It's not that they're holding hands or anything, mostly just pats on the shoulders and arms that linger for too long. Sideway glances at each other and soft smiles. Things that Santana and I do. Well, used to do.

What truly spurs my anger is that I've never even noticed the girl before. Oh, yeah. It's a girl. Usually Santana wouldn't pay two seconds to anyone in this school, much less this nameless girl. And a part of me thinks that if it were a boy I wouldn't feel as angry. But here I am sitting across the study hall watching Santana and some stupid girl be sickeningly adorable.

I don't know if she's new, or has just been standing in the shadows. But I suppose I haven't really paid much attention to anyone who wasn't in Cheerios, Glee, or was a football player. The girl could have defiantly been on the Cheerios, she had the build and looks for it.

The girl under my scrutiny laughed at something Santana had said flipping her box blonde hair and looked directly at me with her dark green eyes. I quickly lowered my line of vision to my book, which I noticed was upside down, and slumped in my chair. I waited a few seconds before I looked up again.

The girl was pointing at me and Santana had turned to see who the unnamed girl was referring too. Santana cracked a fake smile at me, and waved a hand as to dismiss my presence from the entire room.

'Well fuck you too…'

After that look from Santana, I decided to make it my business to know what was going on. Instead of keeping the book in front of my face I dropped the binding to the table, and blatantly stared at them.

They had their backs to me, until the girl glanced at me again. Santana didn't turn around again. I kinda wanted her too, so I could flash my own fake smile; but I never got the chance for the rest of the hour. Instead I got to sit and watch the girl try her hardest to hit on Santana. And all I wanted to do was smack her.

After the period ended I waited for them to exit the hall so that I could follow them. Santana was leading and the small blonde was hot on her heels. I followed them through the halls, keeping a safe distance from the pair. Or so I thought.

They had stopped at the girl's locker. Santana was leaning her back against the lockers waiting for the girl to finish emptying her backpack. I had stopped at a corner, hoping that neither of them would look down the hall and find me.

Santana had been watching people pass by, one of which was Artie who was rolling down the hall in my direction. I kept my eyes on Santana as she watched Artie come up to me.

"Hey baby! I was looking for you. Did you get lost?" He grabbed my hand to get my attention, but my eyes were fixed on Santana, who I was locked in a staring contest with.

Santana's face appeared angry with her arms crossed over her chest, but I could see in her eyes a flash of sadness. I really wanted to run over and hug her, but I knew she wouldn't respond to my affections. Not with Artie holding my hand.

She smiled at me, and I smiled back. The girl turned to face Santana, glancing my way again. I was happy to see a look of hurt on the short girl's face as she said something to Santana. But then Santana did something I never thought she would.

Santana said something to the girl that made her smile. Santana held my gaze as she raised her arm and offered her pinkie to the unknown girl at her side.

My mouth dropped open and a million thoughts raced through my mind. All of them negative, and most of them involving the short blonde girl dead or worse.

I watched as Santana pulled the girl from the lockers and walked down the hallway.

"Babe? What's going on... behind me." I saw Artie turn to see what I was watching. Santana with another girl was what he saw. What I saw was my world being replaced by some whore.

Artie chuckled, "What did you two break-up?" I shot him an angry look, one that I rarely every use. "Whoa. Look don't get upset, girls break-up all the time. I'm sure you and Santana will be friends again next week." He still held my hand and he patted it with his other.

"What?" I was in shock from everything that was happening, and confused with what Artie said.

"I said not to worry about it. You and Santana will be friends again later, it's wasn't a super relationship. It's not life crushing. She's kind of a bitch anyway."

I couldn't have heard what he said. I must have processed it wrong. But I didn't have time to reassess the conversation. Mostly because I felt myself pulling away from him and slapping him as hard as I could. There was a collective gasp after I struck him.

"Santana isn't a bitch!" I looked down on him and noticed that I had knocked his glasses off his face unintentionally. "You don't know anything about us!"

Quickly a crowd had formed around us. I looked around to see if Santana and the shorter girl had gotten far. Before I bolted I picked up Artie's glasses.

"Sorry Artie, but you can't say things like that about Santana. I love her." Before he could say anything I pushed pass the crowd and ran down the hall after Santana.

"Hey! Stop!" I yelled at the pair before they could turn a corner. Thankfully Santana did stop and she dropped the pinkie of the other girl. The blonde girl stood behind Santana as I ran up to them, and she grabbed Santana's hand.

I was hurt before, but now I was angry. Santana was standing in the hallway, full of people, holding hands with a girl. A girl that wasn't me.

"What do you want B? Isn't Wheels waitin for you?" Santana stepped back from my advance.

"Who is this?" I locked glares with Santana as I pointed to the short girl who was all but cowering behind Santana holding her hand.

"This..." Santana turned and huffed at the girl, I could tell that she was annoyed with the girl's cowardice. She pulled the girl to stand next to her instead of behind.

"This is Jackie. She's in my English class." Santana gestured to Jackie like she was presenting the girl to an audience.

I moved my attention to the girl standing in front of me. The girl was shorter than Santana, which meant that I towered over her; much to my pleasure. The girl was giving Santana a questioning look and nervously ran her hand through her dyed hair.

"Hello Jackie." The girl faced me just in time to catch my fist crashing into her face.

It all happened in slow motion for me. My fist connecting with her nose. The dyed blonde hair flying forward as her body fell backwards. The blood trickling from the cut in my knuckles, and her own blood pouring out of her nose. The sound of her head as it cracked against the tiled floor. Slowly pain seeped into my hand, but I knew that Jackie's pain was far worse. Not enough though. Not enough to eclipse my hurt.

Santana stepped backwards from me, with her mouth open. I walked past her with a threatening look, rounding the girl laying on the floor. Despite Santana being the cause of my pain, my anger was focused on the girl weeping on the floor.

I stepped next to the girl's head, looking down on her. I pushed her chin with my foot so she would look at me.

"You're not good enough for Santana. So why don't you fuck off." I emphasized my point by kicking her in the stomach and spitting on her as I seen Santana do so many times before.

The crowd that had formed down the hall migrated up to my most recent assault. Once again I pushed through the crowd. Leaving Santana and Jackie to sort out their business, I made a bee line for the bathroom before any teachers could confront me as I knew they would.

I stood in front of the sink letting the facet run over the small cut on the back of my hand. The cool water felt nice on my soon to be bruised hand. There were a few girls inside the bathroom gossiping, but I paid them no attention. The bathroom door flew open suddenly, crashing against the wall.

"Hussies, get the fuck out." Santana's voice scratched through the haze in my mind. I looked up in the mirror to see the girls being forced out and Santana locking the door.

She walked up behind me as I turned off the facet and wiped the water on my hands onto the fabric of my jeans.

"So would you like to explain?" She crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow, eyeing me in the mirror.

"I don't like Jackie..." I gripped the sides of the sink, looking down into the drain. '_Don't like_ doesn't even describe my distaste for that bitch.'

"I gathered that when you knocked her into next week." She nodded her head towards the hallway outside the bathroom.

"I'm sorry." I don't know why I was apologizing, but I also didn't really know why I just beat up a girl I just met. Santana makes me do stupid things I suppose.

"What about Artie? Are you sorry that you hit him?" I glanced up in the mirror to see her staring down at her feet, a look contradicting to the spiteful sound of her voice.

"Well yeah. But they both deserved it." I turned and crossed my arms to mimic her stance.

"Why?" My answer seemed to defuse her anger and she dropped her arms to hop onto the sink next to me.

"Because... they aren't good enough." I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was flushed, probably because of the adrenaline, I looked like a different person. I liked the new me, taking control like this; being confident in myself.

"Good enough? What do you mean?" She stared at me, waiting for my answer. Her loose brown locks fell into her face.

I stepped towards her, pushing myself in between her legs, and I lifted my hand to brush the stray hair from her face. "They aren't good enough for us. We deserve better."

"Oh yeah? Like who? Who do I deserve Brittany? Since you're the one choosing for me now." Santana leaned away from me on her perch on the sink.

"San, you can't replace me. You have to face the fact that you need me." I placed my hands on either side of her on the sink to prevent her from escaping me.

"I think I'll already come to terms with that little fact." Her voice turned heated, I didn't want this to turn into a yelling match. I just wanted to fix us, to mend our relationship.

"I know. And it took me a bruised fist and probably a suspension to realize that I need you. I need you in the same way that you need me." Maybe we wouldn't be able to fall back into our old way, being best friends. Maybe we had to start something new. Something better, better for both of us.

"Well great. Now what?" She eyes darted everywhere but on my face.

"Now, its time for us." I nudged her chin with my hand so that she would face me. Tears were beginning to pool in her brown eyes, threatening to run down her cheeks. I wanted to say a thousand different words to explain how much I loved her. Instead of babbling, I pressed my lips against her soft lips.

Weeks of separation and frustration from both sides were poured into our kiss. The hand holding her chin moved into her dark locks of hair at the base of her neck, lifting her face to deepen the kiss as I stood over her. I felt Santana hesitantly bring her arms up to wrap around my neck. My free hand grasped the sink to prevent me from toppling over.

Our kiss didn't last long. Our first real kiss as a couple. As a real couple.

The banging on the door broke us apart. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "They're coming to take me away."

"Yeah, you're going to be in big trouble." Her arms were still wrapped around my neck.

"It was worth it. I got you back. That's all I care about." I heard the lock resetting from the outside, I supposed the janitor was called to unlock the door.

"I guess I'm going to be missing school for a few days." She dropped her arms from around my neck and slipped down from the sink.

"What? Why are you not going to school? Are you sick?" Santana laughed at my confusion. She began to explain to me just why she was skipping school, but she was cut off by the swarm of teachers pouring through the door, Mr. Shue among them.

"Santana! Are you ok?" Mr. Shue ran over to us looking over Santana for any injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Brittany, what is going on? You hit a girl in the face? That isn't you." The disappointment soaked his words.

I didn't know what to say. I could tell the truth and get in trouble, or I could lie and maybe get out of it. I looked to Santana for guidance, but she could only shrug.

"I, uh. She was brain washing Santana. I had to stop her." Well that was half true.

"What? That… Come on, we have to go to the principal's office. I can't believe you hit that girl…" Mr. Shue grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bathroom. At least he hadn't mentioned Artie yet. Though what I did to him was shadowed by the ultimate fighter styled beat down I gave Jackie.

Before I disappeared out of the room I looked over my shoulder to Santana. She smiled at me and blew me a kiss. 'Yeah, punching Jackie was definitely a good thing.'

End.

* * *

**AN: I really want Brittany to bring the hurt to whoever is Santana's new love interest is. I think it would be awesome to watch. What kind of pain would you like to happen to the new girl? **


End file.
